The will of a Phoenix Random chapter1
The will of a Phoenix. Random chapter 1. Note any characters in this that is not onborad the Moby Dick will not know who Lauren is when they do meet her. The random chapter parts will just be random. The sea was calm. Everything was normal around the Moby Dick. Or as calm as it normally is. Though everyone knew the calmness wouldn’t last long. There was a crash and a scream. Lauren: GET BACK HERE ACE. Almost everyone sighed. Ace and Lauren was going at it again. Who knew for what this time. Ace ran past Marco and Thatch with Lauren hot on his tail. Lauren had a cats tail ears and whiskers. How they was on her they had a idea who did it and why Ace was now running from her. Ace: ah come on Lauren you look cute for a cat. Ace then had to dodge from being thrown overborad. He was now trying to get away from a very angry Lauren. Lauren: Next time you want to dress me up as a cat. Don’t paint my face. Her nose was painted pink to look like a cats nose. Her face had black paint to look like fur. Lauren walks away muttering curse words. Lauren: You are so going to get it later. (~) Ace was pissed to say the least. He was in a pink summer dress. His face was covered in makeup and had high heels on as well. He knew who did it and why. He was not about to go out there and find her. Ace: This can’t be happening. He then sees a flash and hears a evil laugh. He groans knowing what just happened. Lauren: Now this is the best. Lauren then runs out of the room with Ace on her tail. Little does he know that he won’t find her unless she wants to be found. Lauren hides away and searches the whole ship. Marco: Nice dress Ace. Ace glares daggers at Marco and Marco laughs. Ace: Marco just you wait. Marco: oh Ace-chan. Ace tries to punch Marco but Marco moves out of the way. Ace: I’m going to go find Lauren and make her give me my clothes back. Ace then walks off in search of Lauren. Marco is standing there laughing his head off. Ace finds his clothes with a note that says. Next time it will be worse if you try something like that again. Ace shivers cause he knows the note is from Lauren. He then sighs and gets changed. (~) Everyone on the Moby Dick knows not to question what Lauren can do. But sometimes some idiot has to come alone and does just that ask what Can she do. Lets just say it’s not a pretty sight once she is done with that said person. Now not only is Garp the hero in a dress but he is also drinking tea and being glared daggers by the girl. Ace: Oh gramps. Ace stops there for the fact he can’t stop laughing long enough to get a word out. Garp was about to give Ace the fist of Love but was stopped by Lauren. Lauren: Miss Garp no harming Ace unless you want me to take a picture of you and show it to the higher ups? Garp gulped. He did not want anyone to know about this. Ace couldn’t help it he laughed so hard that he started to cry laughing. Lauren: He he this is fun. More tea Miss Garp? Garp: Evil Girl. He holds out his tea cup anyways for the simple fact he did not need anyone from the marines to see this. To bad the ones with him on the marine ship was with him. Lauren smiles and keeps enjoying her tea party with her marine guest. Garp learned a lesson that day. Never underestimate a girl that can make a dress faster then the wind. His pride was shoot down and his crew would never speak of this to anyone. (~) It was a normal day on the Moby Dick. Lauren was sitting right beside Pops and Marco. It was calm a little to calm. Marco: Ok Lauren what did you do? Lauren looks at Marco with a innocent look. Or as innocent as she can. Lauren: I don’t know what your talking about. Even though she says that they can tell she’s lying. She’s not a very good lair. But before they could ask anything else there was a small explosion from the kitchen. Marco Pops and Lauren went to see what happened. Ace Tatch Vista and the cook was covered in floor dough and blue paint. Marco: What in the world happened? Pops: 'I think i know what happened. ''Lauren was trying not to laugh. But she was having trouble breathing since she had her hand over her mouth. '''Ace: I got to say this. This is the best prank that has ever been pulled. Cook: No it’s not my kitchen. Cook looks around and notices none of it got on the fridge stove or another things he used. Vista: I got to say Lauren you got us good. Thatch: Well im glad it’s not pink paint. Lauren had fallen to the floor and now is gasping for air. Ace smirks and goes up to Lauren and hugs her. Lauren: Ace why? Ace: i just thought you needed some on you as well. Marco: How will this come off? Lauren smiled and pushed Ace aside. Lauren: Easy just need to get to work now before it hardens. With that Lauren got to work cleaning the kitchen. Pops and Marco walked out while Ace Thatch Vista and the cook went to get cleaned up. Pops: '''it seems Lauren is starting to get use to having a family. '''Marco: I know i just hope the pranks don’t get dangerous. After 25 minutes the kitchen was clean. Lauren went and got cleaned up as well. After that ordeal was over everyone ate supper and spent the rest of the night talking about the prank bomb going off in the kitchen. (~) Marco Ace and Lauren was on a island. Marco and Ace was in their normal clothes while Lauren was in yet another Summers dress. This one was light blue with purple stars going around it on the bottom. She did have a pair of shorts on under the dress. They was checking out the town. Lauren: one of these days im so going to get Joy and them back. Ace: oh Lauren don’t worry. You look great in that dress. Marco: Don’t worry Lauren i doubt they will make you wear one tomorrow. They do give you a break. It was true Joy and the other nurses did give Lauren a break wearing the dresses. The only reason for it was because Lauren turned 6 dresses into shirts. Lauren: They only did it caused i turned 6 of them into shirts. Why i didn’t think of doing that sooner is beyond me. Ace and Marco laughed. Just then a drunken fool started to walk over. ?: Hey there cutie why don’t ya come over here and give me a kiss. That Dress on ya looks hot. Marco and Ace both stopped in their tracks. They knew what was going to happen to the poor fool. Ace: if i was you i would run now before it’s to late Dude. His warning came a little to late as the man grabbed Lauren’s hand. Lauren didn’t waste a second and was on top of him before you could say Saka. Lauren: You listen here and listen will. The next time you try and do something like that. I will make a dress so girly and force you to wear it. And after that i’ll send the paper pictures of you in that dress. The man was so shocked of what happened he sobered up. ?: what the hey brat get off me. Marco: Lauren i think that’s enough. Lauren sighed and got off the man. The man was stupid and decide to say something that he’d regret later. ?: I got beating by a girl in a dress. Man this sucks. What happened next was even a shocker to Ace and Marco. Not only was Lauren turning Red but she had pulled out a dress so girly it made Ace thankful she didn’t make him wear it. All the men on the island and those at the docks had a shiver go down their spines. Before the man knew it the dress was on him and Lauren got a picture of it. Ace: Next time just leave before you make it worse for yourself. Marco: I agree. The man was so embarrassed he ran off. Lauren sighed and looked over. Lauren: Don’t worry i won’t be sending this picture off. I think i embarrassed him enough. It was true he ran right back into the bar and laughed could be heard all over the island. The poor man ran out and went home in tears. His pride shoot down. And his buddies laughing at him. Marco Ace and Lauren kept looking around the town. After a while they got what was needed and returned to the ship. (~) It was nighttime. The deck of the Moby Dick was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Lauren had once again woken up due to a nightmare. It wasn’t as bad as the others but it still got to her. She now is walking to the deck hoping the sea air will calm her nerves. She finally got on deck and looked around. It was quiet and calm. Nothing was the matter. She moved to the whales head was and sat down. ?: Can’t sleep again Lauren? Lauren almost jumps out of her skin. She turns to see Jinbe. Lauren: Jinbe when did you get here? Jinbe walks over and sits next to Lauren. Jinbe: 'Right before you sat down. ''Lauren looks over and smiles. 'Lauren: '''I see but you know Pops isn’t up yet. I don’t think anyone is up yet. '''Jinbe: '''It is still dark out why are you not sleeping? ''Lauren looks at the sea. '''Lauren: Nightmare. Jinbe sighs. He knows that she had them but not as often as before. Jinbe: Would you like to talk about it. Lauren looks at Jinbe. Lauren: '''don’t laugh please. It’s not like my other nightmares. '''Jinbe: I won’t laugh I promise. Lauren smiles then looks back at the sea. Lauren: I had a dream where i was being chased by girly dresses. Jinbe did not laugh but he did smile. Jinbe: Not a big fan of dresses? Lauren: not really. Jinbe: Well at least it was only a dream right. Lauren looks over. She knew he was right and it was much better then the other nightmares she had. Lauren: Your right thanks Jimbe. Jinbe smiled as Lauren started to fall asleep leaning on Jimbe. Marco walks over and smiles. Marco: I think she’s use to being here Jimbe. Jinbe: Marco-san why do you say that? Marco picks up Lauren. Marco: '''Because that’s the first time she’s dreamed of having dresses chase after her. It’s a different nightmare from the others she has. '''Jinbe: Oh. Well she is different from other people. Marco: Your right. With that Marco bid good night to Jinbe before taking Lauren to her bed before going back to bed himself. Category:Caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix